


Тепло, горячо, жарко

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cockwarming, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред достаётся Дженсену по наследству (не слэйв) - давний друг отца Дженсена после своей смерти передаёт Дженсену свою часть компании с условием, что тот возьмёт на себя содержание Джареда и заботу о нём. У Джареда полная свобода воли, но теперь его обязанность - греть Дженсена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло, горячо, жарко

**Author's Note:**

> Кофе, тосты и утренняя газета – что еще нужно с утра состоятельному альфе?  
Дженсен нахмурился, сунул руку в штаны и ощупал член. Ну конечно! Уже холодный. Не то чтобы Дженсен мечтал об ораве надоедливых отпрысков, но и лишаться возможности их завести из-за проблем со здоровьем ему не хотелось.  
\- Джаред! – крикнул Дженсен в сторону гостиной. – Я долго тебя буду ждать?  
Сначала послышался странный звук – высокие электронные завывания, попискивание и тарахтение. Звук всё приближался, а потом появился Джаред с игровой консолью в руках. Джаред был уже в специальной вармерской рубахе, достаточно длинной спереди, чтобы прикрыть пах, но укороченной сзади. Он прошлёпал босыми ногами по теплому кафелю кухни и взобрался Дженсену на колени.  
Дженсен резко выдохнул под его весом и в очередной раз посетовал, что у всех нормальных людей мелкие, а самое главное, очень лёгкие и удобные бета-вармеры. Ему же достался этот нескладный переросток, который, хоть и был худым, но вымахал уже выше Дженсена и грозил скоро нарастить столько же мышечной массы. Нужно было бы ему запретить пользоваться тренажерным залом и посадить на диету. Но намерения Дженсена пока так и оставались намерениями.  
Он одной рукой облапил Джареда за крепкую ягодицу, чуть приподнял, а другой рукой направил свой член в горячую влажную дырку. Вот теперь всё в порядке.  
Джаред чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и навалился локтями на стол, придавив газету, которую Дженсен читал.  
\- Ну-ка, отдай, - Дженсен пихнул Джареда в плечо и вытащил газету, - и звук выключи, надоел этот писк.  
Бета наморщил нос, но приставку выключил и демонстративно отпихнул на край стола.  
\- Что пишут? – спросил скучающим голосом и отпил у Дженсена из чашки.  
\- Что повышают налог на бета-вармеров, самки теперь гораздо дешевле обходятся. - Дженсен усмехнулся про себя, увидев, как Джаред поджал губы, аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце и сел прямо. – Завести себе, что ли, парочку… А то некоторые отъелись, тяжеловато становится.  
Джаред чуть приподнялся, облегчая свой вес, и сжался. Член Дженсена приятно запульсировал в жаркой тесноте.  
\- Умница, хороший бета, - Дженсен потрепал парня по макушке, тот дернулся было недовольно, но тут же покорно склонил голову, подставляясь. – Собирайся, пора на работу.  
Джаред аккуратно снялся с члена Дженсена, заправил его в штаны и направился из кухни, потом быстро вернулся, отщипнул кусочек от тоста, схватил приставку, показал Дженсену язык и рванул в свою комнату, уже подгоняемый газетой.  
\- Почему не пользуешься корпоративными бета-вармерами? Таскаешь с собой этого дылду: ни под стол его засунуть, ни на совещании надеть… Вот, к примеру, Осрик – чудо как хорош! – Джефф потрепал по щеке бету, сидящего между его разведенных ног, греющего член Джеффа ртом. – Чистенький, маленький, молчаливый…  
\- Ты же знаешь, Джефф, я не по своей воле им пользуюсь, - притворно вздохнул Дженсен, - обязательства, обязательства…  
\- Ну, он, конечно, ничего… - Джефф быстро протянул руку, приподнял клапан, нашитый на джинсы Джареда сзади, но тут же отдернулся, заслышав недовольное рычание Дженсена. – Ладно, ладно, я только посмотреть. У него вензель дома Эклзов на пол-задницы вышит, с общественным не перепутаешь.  
\- Вот и не путай, - Дженсен еще раз показал зубы, бросил на стол папку с документами и вышел из кабинета, прихватив Джареда повыше локтя и толкая перед собой – нечего на задницу его беты пялиться!  
В кабинете Джаред тут же залез Дженсену в штаны, обхватил член, сжал в тёплой ладони:  
\- Давай погрею!  
\- Джаред, не сейчас. И не слушай, что другие болтают, это не для твоих ушей разговоры. – Дженсен с усилием вытащил руку Джареда из своих штанов. Тот нахмурился, посмотрел с тревогой, даже рот приоткрыл, но не решился задать вопрос. Но Дженсен сам на него ответил: - Нет, я не обязан всюду брать тебя с собой. Я сам этого хочу.  
Джаред шумно выдохнул и ткнулся лбом Дженсену в сгиб шеи.  
\- Я буду молчаливым. И постараюсь занимать поменьше места, – пробубнил он, снова пытаясь пробраться в трусы своими настырными лапищами. – Погреемся?  
Дженсен вернулся поздно, полностью вымотанный визитом конкурентов. Джареда пришлось отослать домой – во время таких напряженных переговоров не до медицинских процедур.  
Дженсен постоял под душем, повозил мочалкой по коже – на большее сил не хватило – наскоро вытерся и прошел в спальню.  
Джаред уже сопел на его половине кровати, завернувшись в ворох одеял по самую лохматую макушку. Дженсен потряс его немного за плечо, и тот отполз на другую половину, освобождая нагретое место, перевернулся на бок, притянул к себе Дженсена за бедро и вставил член в свой смазанный анус.  
Дженсен проснулся полностью возбужденным. За окном еще вовсю сияла луна, значит, он проспал всего пару часов. Бета мелко ёрзал на его члене, рвано выдыхал в подушку и, судя по резким движениям локтя, дрочил и был уже близок к развязке. Дженсен обхватил его за талию и размашисто задвигался в том же темпе, подгоняя. Джаред застонал в голос, уже не опасаясь разбудить своего альфу, и стал подмахивать, с оттяжкой шлёпая влажными ягодицами по внутренней поверхности дженсеновых бёдер. Минуты не прошло, как он с криком излился в подставленные чашечкой ладони. Дженсен не отстал, тут же догнался, вжимаясь по самые яйца в пульсирующее обжигающее нутро.  
Они еще немного полежали так, слепившись, вылавливая отголоски оргазма мелкими фрикциями и восстанавливая дыхание.  
Наконец, Дженсен отвалился, перекатываясь на спину и раскидывая руки в стороны. Оказывается – почти дотолкал Джареда до края кровати, хорошо, не рухнули на пол.  
Джаред подорвался и бросился в ванную, держа перед собой вытянутые руки с лужицей своей спермы. Вскоре вернулся, слабо пахнущий отваром, который специально готовили для промываний, с полотенцем, смоченным горячей водой, но сразу вытирать альфу не стал. Опустился в ногах и стал старательно вылизывать широким влажным языком его живот, член, безволосую мошонку и под ней, подхватывая ускользнувшую каплю. Потом тщательно вытер Дженсена полотенцем и наделся ртом на обмякший член, раздувая щеки и согревая горячим дыханием.  
Дженсен заметил беспокойную складку между бровей, зажмуренные глаза. Погладил Джареда по волосам, пропуская через пальцы длинные мягкие пряди, потянул на себя, выше.  
\- Ну, чего ты?.. – мягко начал Дженсен, наткнувшись на отчаянный взгляд.  
\- Я просто о тебе забочусь, - сдавленно, еле слышно пробормотал Джаред, спрятался за чёлкой, развернулся спиной, притираясь к Дженсену всем своим длинным упругим телом.  
Дженсен повернулся на бок, обнял Джареда, распластав ладонь по поджарому животу, привычно сунул член в тепло, ткнулся носом в шею и незаметно поцеловал выпирающий позвонок.  
И подумал, что пора расширить круг обязанностей Джареда и сменить его статус. На какой-нибудь неприкосновенный.


End file.
